The invention relates to a light-emission drive circuit that drives a light-emitting section, and to an image forming apparatus that includes the light-emission drive circuit.
An image forming apparatus such as, but not limited to, an electrophotographic printer includes an exposure section in which a plurality of light-emitting elements are arrayed. The exposure section may be configured by an LED head in a case where light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used for the light-emitting elements. The LED head includes a driver IC serving as a drive circuit that drives the LEDs.
The driver IC and a printed circuit board that mounts the driver IC are coupled to each other through a bonding wire. The driver IC used for the LED head may include a strobe terminal that has a pull-up device to prevent any LED from being always turned on under circumstances where the bonding wire comes off and thus the driver IC becomes uncontrollable. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156448.